Black Lace Tales
by Nova.Gem
Summary: A spicy collection of one-shots and drabbles will tell the tales of the very erotic encounters between Kagome and Sesshomaru. [*lemons*]
1. Good Morning to you

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**_

During these past months, I've been posting some Sess/Kags one-shots and drabbles from time to time. I've been receiving good reviews for them and I really appreciate it. So now, I've decided that I make a whole fic of one shots and drabbles.

_**-**_

_**Black Lace tales **_

Chapter 1

Good Morning to you.

-

Kagome crawled on top of Sesshomaru's sleeping body, gently kissing him.

"Wake up my love." She whispered.

His eyes were closed but he was awake and aware of her and her scent. It was so strong.

She kissed him lightly on his toned chest.

"Wake up." She nuzzled his neck.

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Okay…if you want it that way…" She giggled before she went underneath the covers and caressed his cock.

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru groaned. The tip of his cock began squirt out some semen.

She slowly licked his shaft slowly.

"Grr…" Her lover softly growled. His eyes opened slowly only to find a lump moving underneath the soft sheets. Suddenly, he felt her soft lips kissing the tip of his cock.

He bucked his hips up slightly but Kagome sat up. When she came out of the covers, her tresses were mussed but she still looked so beautiful.

"Good morning." She smiled innocently.

"Kagome…" He whispered as his mouth was agape. She held onto his swollen vessel the entire time.

She looked at him with feign curiosity, "What?" Her thumb circled around his raging red tip before she gently pulled on it. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth tightly as he felt his orgasm coming.

He panted as he looked down and saw his body emit warm cum.

"Aww…I'm so sorry." She cooed teasingly and smiled.

Sesshomaru was still quivering slightly but was able to pull a smirk on his face. "Such a sneaky thing to do."

"I will be in the shower…" Kagome held his hand and slid out of the bed. "You are more than welcome to join me."

Sesshomaru got out of the bed and held her from behind. His hardened vessel was pressed roughly against her behind.

"Oh? A little impatient are we?"

Sesshomaru did not even say a word. He would let his actions explain it all.

* * *

_I know this one may seem short, light and sweet but I'm just warming up ;)_


	2. I don't want him to know

-

_**Chapter 2**_

I don't want him to know

-

Someone knocked on Kagome's apartment door. Kagome was pouring herself a hot cup a tea.

"Just a second." She called. It was almost midnight. Who in the world could be at her door at this hour?

Kagome walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Her heart instantly began to beat twice its normal rate.

"Good evening." A set of sensual rich amber eyes looked down at a much flustered Kagome.

"H-hi…" Kagome felt warmth radiating through every part of her body. He smelled so good. His long silver tresses flowed down his shoulders gently. Nostalgia began to kick in. The both of them were lovers for quite sometime now. Neither of them bothered to establish a real relationship. They were more like sexual partners.

"I missed you." He slowly stepped inside her apartment.

Kagome did not say a word; she just gawked at him like a clueless child.

"Sesshomaru." She managed to say without stuttering.

"Yes?" He whispered. He took her hand in his and caressed it gently. She can feel herself becoming wet.

As she sighed, a familiar feeling surged through her body. It was safe to say that she was aroused. Very aroused.

"I must tell you, it feels very awkward seeing you again."

He closed his eyes and took in her scent. It was so strong. He can tell that her hormones were going into overdrive. After knowing that, he smirked.

He slowly opened his eyes again. "Why do you feel awkward, Little One?" His clawed hand gently stroked her ebony hair.

"Because, I have boyfriend now and…we're having plans on getting married in the Fall." Kagome coyly said.

"You said it as if you are unsure. Are you?" He asked. He cupped her breasts with both hands and caressed them.

"Well…" She blushed.

"He must be a very lucky man to have and to hold you _every_ night." He pulled up her white tank top and squeezed her soft breasts together before he sucked on her nipples hard.

She pulled away from him and pulled her shirt back down. Her nipples were visibly hard.

"I don't think you understand. My boyfriend will be home in an hour, please leave. I don't want you to get caught." She backed up into the coffee table.

His larger body hovered over hers.

"Do not worry about me…I am more concerned for you…" He gently pushed her down on the coffee table while he took the liberty of pulling down her shorts.

"Why?" Kagome felt his hands dip inside of her moist panties.

"Because I can tell by the way you talk that you are uncertain. I can see it in your eyes. You're in need for something."

Kagome shivered as she lie down against the cold wooden coffee table. She watched him as he proceeded to take off her panties.

He lifted her left leg up.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Showing what you have been missing out on." He found her purse sitting on the couch. He looked at it before his eyes set themselves on her again. He walked over to her bag and found a small bottle of baby oil.

"What is this for?" He smirked as opened the cap.

"Why is it any of your business?" She tried so hard not to sound so defensive but she failed.

"Relax. I only asked you a question. Now, I'm going to ask you again; What is this for?" He playfully waved the bottle of the baby oil in front of her face.

All Kagome did was blush.

"Hm. That figures." Sesshomaru feigned a sigh.

Her boyfriend, whom she has now, was a very good man to her. He treated her like a queen. He was a good provider. What could possibly be the problem? Why was Kagome so doubtful?

Kagome indeed missed Sesshomaru but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. A part of her wanted this so badly that it practically raged inside of her. It has been a while since she had a good fuck.

"Lie down." He whispered. Kagome complied. She pulled her shirt up. The air gently caressed her bare skin. Her nipples were harder than before.

Sesshomaru poured ample amounts of the oil into his hands before rubbing them together.

Kagome saw him massage her body with the oil. His hands were so warm and soft. The thing that really got her on edge was his talons.

"Ah. Sess…sho…maru." She felt his nails gently scraping the skin of her legs and inner thighs. The welts would soon appear after.

"Fuck." She hissed.

"Shh…" He pressed his index finger against her lips gently.

Kagome watched on.

"I am the one who can really cater to your needs. I feel really awful that you haven't chose me. It hurts me so." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the oil all over her stomach.

When he was finished, she looked so glossy and shiny. Her breasts looked so deliciously plump.

Kagome sat up and covered her breasts with her right arm and her wet pussy with her left hand.

"Sit down." Kagome ordered. Her sexual urges had gotten the best of her. Her rational and her reasoning were thrown out of the window at that point. Her loins were throbbing like mad. She wanted his long, hard cock sliding in and out of her.

Kagome held him by the waist trying to unbuckle the belt of his pants.

All of her cells in her body began quivering at his slightest touch.

Her body needed his.

Sesshomaru sat down on her couch with his dick standing up at full attention. The veiny swollen vessel began sprouting out pre-cum.

"So…you like to play it rough. Do you?" He arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering what happened to my wild sex kitten. She was dormant because she wanted to live a virtuous lifestyle with the 'man of her dreams.'"

"Shut up. Stop mocking me."

"Oh?" He closed his eyes. A smirked slowly appeared on his face while he was in thought. "What will you do if I do not stop? You were always such a temperamental little vixen."

"Why do you always have to make fun of me?" Her tone was a bit softer now. She knelt in front of him and took a hold of his massive cock.

First, her tongue lapped up the salty secretions that dripped from his tip. Then she slowly took his whole length inside of her mouth inch by inch. Her mouth stretched to align itself with his girth.

The warm temperature of her mouth almost sent him over the edge. Kagome's head slowly bobbed up and down as she sucked on his vessel. Her teeth lightly grazed the skin of it. Sesshomaru jumped at the feel of it. "Kagome." He rasped.

She wanted to make him pay for his words and his actions earlier so she grazed his shaft with her teeth a little bit harder than before.

"KAGOME!" He growled before her grabbed a handful of her hair making her stop. "You little--"

"I'm a little…what?" Kagome smiled innocently. "And that's what you get for talking shit about me."

"Enough of this nonsense damn it." He let go of her hair and shoved her face against his hard dick.

"If you don't be nice to me. I will bite it off."

"Try it and I will slaughter your body piece by piece." He pulled her head back up again and placed his sharp nailed index finger underneath her chin.

"I would like to see you try." Kagome made herself comfortable in his lap. The front part of her body completely faced him.

"Stop being such a bitch." Sesshomaru whispered, hoping that statement would anger Kagome.

Kagome can feel her blood pressure rise. She was indeed angry. "W-what did you say to me?"

"Is it quite unclear with what I just said? I said that you should stop being such a bitch."

"BITCH?!…_**BIIIIIIITCH**_?!" She couldn't believe what he was saying to her.

"Fuck me like you used to. That's all I ask for." Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch. Kagome moved her hot pussy over his cock slowly.

"Damn, I forgot how big you were." She hissed and shivered.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips with both hands and thrusts his hips upwards making his dick glide into her. Both of them were so horny and willing to do anything to each other.

"FUCK!" Kagome choked out. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and pressed her body down on the couch before he dipped into her again, not stopping the motion. Kagome moaned quietly at the feel of his shaft stroking her inner walls.

His hands stroked Kagome's cheeks. He ardently kissed her lips like they were made of honey.

"Yes!" She gasped in pleasure. She was about to come any second.

"Harder…deeper…"

"You're so beautiful…you do not have to stay unsatisfied for long." He whispered in her ear. She threw her legs in the air and spread them as wide as she can so he can go in as deep as he can until she cannot take anymore.

They never noticed that someone was trying to unlock the door until they heard a loud click.

Kagome gasped sharply. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" He tried to kiss her again but Kagome moved her head away.

"It's my fiancé. _QUICK_, get out of here."

"Fuck him." He said calmly.

"I'm not joking; he's going to come in any second." Kagome tried to move away from him. Sesshomaru pinned her down on the couch. "Relax." Then he picked her up effortlessly in his arms and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm not leaving until _SOMEBODY_ comes." He sat her down on the kitchen counter top.

"It's either you or m—" Kagome whispered harshly.

Sesshomaru slowly slid himself inside of her again. By that time, they were feeling raw from their hard fuck session.

"Let's come together." He covered her mouth. He gyrated his hips backwards, forwards, right and left.

"Mmmmm." She squeaked.

He nibbled her neck. "Shh…"

The door slowly creaked open. "Hello? Kagome? I'm home." It was Hojo. "Kagome?" He called again. "She must be sleeping." He whispered to himself. He found out that all of the lights were on. He then noticed a pile of clothes on the floor by the couch. He automatically knew something wasn't quite right. Her white panties and top were underneath a pile of black pants and a black blouse. Those black pants and blouse was definitely not his.

_Meanwhile…_

"Sess…sho…maru…" Kagome moaned. Her hands gripped his shoulder.

Sesshomaru held her up steadily before he slowly released his seed inside of her. "Yes…"

"I'm coming…" Kagome gasped and buried her face against his neck. Her inner walls tightened around his shaft. Sesshomaru shivered and kissed her sweaty forehead. "I must leave now."

"I…understand." She panted.

"You are the best lover I've ever had. It is a shame that we are not together. Let's give it a second chance. How does that sound?"

"Well—" Kagome began but she saw a very horrified Hojo standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

_Okay, this chapter is a oneshot. If you guys want me to add on another chapter of another oneshot or drabble please leave me a review. _


	3. Impatient

**-**

_**Chapter 3**_

Impatient

**-**

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the middle of the living room reading some kind of gossip magazine.

"Look at the outfit on this chick. So tacky." Sango pointed in the magazine.

"I agree." Kagome shuddered.

"Hey. I was wondering…"

Kagome thumbed through the rest of the book, "Wondering about what?"

"You know. You and Sesshomaru. Are you two still together?" Sango nudged Kagome's arm with her elbow.

Kagome sighed, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Because, he called earlier asking…for you." Sango winked.

"Okay…?" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked the other way while blushing.

"Well…aren't you going to call him back?"

"Don't worry about it." Kagome stood up abruptly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you." Sango threw the magazine to the side and found the television remote buried between the cushions of the sofa.

Kagome on the other hand snuck upstairs and into the bedroom and closed the door before locking it. The lights were dim.

She then grabbed her cell phone and went through her contacts inside.

The phone rang for a minute before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

Kagome responded in a coy voice, "Hello? Sesshomaru?"

"_I've been waiting for you_." He said in a low sensuous baritone voice. Hearing him almost made her melt like butter.

"I'm sorry I've took so long. Did you miss me?"

"_Oh yes, very much so_."

"How much? What do you miss about me?" Kagome twirled her raven locks between her fingers. She sat at the edge of her bed and crossed her legs.

"_Well dear, words cannot describe I how much I miss you. I miss lying in bed with you at night."_

"Yes?"

"_I miss your scent. I can smell you on my sheets and taste you on my skin so vividly." _

Kagome slid her fingers inside of her panties and rubbed her throbbing clit. "Mmm…tell me more." She groaned.

"_I don't want to reveal too much. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words."_

Kagome then pulled up her shirt and rubbed her nipples, "Come over here now. My friend is over here though."

"_Hmm…well we can always make room for a third—" _

Kagome shivered in pleasure, "No…I am not sharing so you can forget about that idea. It's all about me."

"_A bit greedy, are we?" _

"So what if I am? I need you over here now. You can't just let me play with myself all of the time." She pulled up her skirt and pulled down her wet panties. Her inner thighs were very slippery and wet. "Fuck." She whispered to herself. Her fingers slowly slid in and out of her pussy.

_Meanwhile…_

Sango reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. It was then she noticed a funny squeaking noise coming from upstairs.

"What in the…" She whispered to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Are you getting ready for me_?" Sesshomaru asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh, you know I am. My body is throbbing; I cannot take it any longer." Suddenly, she began breathing rapidly.

"_Don't you dare come without me. I would be so insulted if you do_." He purred.

"Stop the talking and come here now. _**Right now**_." Her sheets bundled up around her as she squirmed harshly on her bed. Her pussy was pounding by now.

"Ahh…Ohh…Mmmmmm…" Her fingers flickered along her hard clit. It was bright red and swollen with blood.

"_You sound so lovely when you moan. It is like music to my ears. Moan for me some more_."

"Mmmmm…Sesshomaru…" She moaned softly. Her back arched up as soon as her fingers diddled her clit again.

"_You keep that bed warm for me and I will be right there soon."_ That was all he said before he hung up.

Kagome did not care at that point. She was in a state of euphoria. The girl moaned, whimpered and groaned for another five minutes.

"Kagome, are you alrig—" Sango bumped against her bedroom door in shock when she saw her.

"Oooh…Mmmm…" Kagome slowly sat up. She had this hazy look in her eyes.

"Kagome…?" Sango slowly approached her. "Are you alright? What in the hell were you doing?"

"Um…" Kagome looked around the room and giggled.

"Never mind. Look at you. Maybe it's time for you to take a shower." Sango helped Kagome off the bed and slowly ushered her in the bathroom.

"Ah…thank you." Kagome slowly leaned against her friend's shoulder.

* * *

_More? ;)_


End file.
